1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved differential pressure operated electrical switch construction and to a method of making the same as well as to the use of such electrical switch construction in combination with a refrigerant compressor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a differential pressure operated electrical switch construction having a housing means carrying a pair of rigid terminals and an electrical switch means for electrically interconnecting the terminals together when the switch means is in one operating condition thereof and for electrically disconnecting the terminals from each other when the switch means is in another operating condition thereof, the housing means having actuator means responsive to differential pressure acting across the same and being operatively associated with the switch means to place the switch means in one condition thereof when having a certain differential pressure acting across the same and to place the switch means in the other condition thereof when having another certain differential pressure acting across the same. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,086 to Ochsner, wherein it appears that the switch means comprises a sealed reed switch that is operated by a magnet means of the actuator moving relative to the sealed reed switch.
It was suggested by another that it would be desirable to have a pressure differential operated electrical switch construction that could be mounted in a bore of the oil pump casting for a refrigerant compressor so that the need for capillary tubing could be eliminated. However, no structure was suggested for accomplishing such a desired result.